This description relates to evaluating rules applied to data.
Rules can be used, for example, for converting data from one format to another, making determinations about data, or generating new data based on a set of input data. Rules for making various decisions (sometimes called “business rules”) can determine output data to generate or actions to perform based on input data. A more detailed explanation of business rules can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,129, EDITING AND COMPILING BUSINESS RULES, which is incorporated herein by reference.